The Dream Eater
by Death God Raven
Summary: Un pacto es un negocio o un acuerdo al que llegan dos personas, hay muchos tipos de ellos, pero los más peligrosos son aquellos en que dejas algo de un valor incalculable...
1. Advertencias

**Aquí iniciando una historia nueva XD**

* * *

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 01: ADVERTENCIAS**

* * *

"**_Todas las personas tienen sueños, unos más nobles que otros, pero en sí solo son sueños, ya que solo dependen de que quien los crea luche por hacerlos realidad, pero la manera en que los cumples…no siempre es buena_"**

* * *

Caminaba por los intrincados pasillos del internado Rosenwhite, solo veía nieve afuera, no había encontrado al director para que le diera la nota en la cual indicaba que salón debería buscar.

Esto es molesto…- miraba todo con cierto fastidio – ¿Xerxes Break? – volteó hacia la inoportuna voz – etto…¿y tú eres? – dijo sin saber que decir, a decir verdad no conocía a nadie en ese lugar.

Soy Mila, el director me ha dicho que te lleve a tu cuarto, como acabas de llegar hoy no tendrás que asistir a clases para que puedas instalarte bien – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños que tenía una sonrisa refrescante en la cara – está bien…- Mila empezó a caminar delante de Break.

Subieron unas empinadas escaleras y pasaron por un corredor que estaba decorado con pinturas que se veían hermosas a simple vista pero si las mirabas por más tiempo, notabas que sus expresiones eran algo tenebrosas – este lugar es raro…- Mila se volteó hacia Break - ¿dijiste algo? – dijo ella – no es nada…- trato de mirar a otra parte.

Llegaron al final, en donde se interceptaba otro corredor - esta es tu habitación – le indicó mientras abría la puerta, Break entró con su maleta que tiró en la gran cama – creo que eso es todo – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta – ¡oh casi lo olvido! - saca un papel del bolsillo – esto es un mapa de las instalaciones para evitar que te pierdas, ya que siempre sucede eso…

Ya Mila cerraba la puerta y Break se acercó a trancar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Mila puso un pie para evitarlo – y otra cosa, no salgas después de las 9 de esta habitación, es parte del reglamento – quito el pie y se fue, Break estaba seguro que ese no había sido un comportamiento normal, pero no le dio importancia y trancó.

¿No salgas después de las 9? – aún daba vueltas por su mente lo último dicho por la castaña – ya veremos – llegó la noche, Break miraba el reloj impacientemente faltaban quince minutos – es hora de empezar un paseo – se quito la ropa y se miro al espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal con lo que veía, un sentimiento de perturbación lo invadía, sacudió su cabeza y se cambió.

Olvida eso…- sentía asco y más fastidio, pero alejaba esos pensamientos ya que había una razón por la que estaba ahí, era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Decididamente abrió la puerta y vio el pasillo desierto – al parecer todos son obedientes – caminó afuera y siguió por el corredor de cuadros, si en la mañana se veían tenebrosos de noche era cien veces peor.

Un ruido le hizo voltearse - ¿ehh…eso estaba así? – uno de los cuadros no tenía más que el fondo, sintió más pasos al frente - ¡no escaparás! – lo persiguió hasta llegar a las escaleras empinadas, sentía ruidos de algo que se arrastraba pero no dio marcha atrás y lo siguió.

Llegó a otro pasillo siniestro, había iluminación pero eso no quitaba lo sombrío del lugar, camino lentamente, sacando una espada de la espalda, cualquier cosa que apareciera lo haría picadillos.

Las luces parpadearon, indicándole a Break que algo se acercaba, una brisa fría abrió de repente la ventana y las luces se apagaron, dejando a oscuras el pasillo, Break vio que había algo blanco que se movía con el viento y estaba adherido a la orilla de la ventana.

Miro a todas partes, no parecía que hubiera alguien en los alrededores, se acercó cuidadosamente a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que era una pieza de ropa lo que estaba enganchado, la tomó y la vio cuidadosamente – esto es…- no terminó la frase porque alguien la empujo hacia la ventana súbitamente – imposible…- no había visto a nadie, estaban en el tercer piso probablemente moriría con el impacto - ¡no moriré! – se agarró de una de las ventanas mientras caía.

Pero solo puedo agarrarse por encima y su mano comenzaba a resbalar – no…- decía molesta, ya había sacrificado algo para poder estar aquí y ahora moriría de forma estúpida, su último dedo se terminaba de soltar.

Pero alguien atrapó su mano y para sorpresa de Break era la persona que menos quería ver en el planeta: Vincent…- el rubio solo la miraba con expresión de aburrimiento – ¿acabas de llegar y ya te ibas a morir? , que bien desperdicia lo que pides – dijo en burla.

¡Cállate, no necesito tu ayuda! – Vincent la mira – jeehh ¿de verdad? – empieza a balancear su mano que sujeta a Break – entonces no te molesto y más, dejaré que sigas cayendo, al final yo gano – dice sonriente - ¡oye, no hagas eso! – Break suspiro- está bien súbeme…- Vincent la subió – ¿Quién me empujo? – se preguntaba a si misma molesta – pues cuando llegué, ya ibas cayendo felizmente – Break lo miró asesinamente.

No es gracioso, recuerda que estoy aquí por algo – empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto mientras miraba la tela que había tomado de la ventana y la apretaba furiosa – estaban jugando conmigo – Vincent la miró sin entender – esta camisa estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama antes de que saliera – Vincent entendió – técnicamente estás diciendo que alguien trata de matarte, no los culpo pero… - empieza a caminar – da igual…solo no mueras…ya que nuestro trato sigue en pie – Vincent desapareció rápidamente – si lo sé – apretaba los puños completamente fastidiada, había sacrificado mucho por estar aquí haría que valiera la pena.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el enigmático capitulo, Break es una mujer, ¿qué trato tiene con Vincent? ¿Qué fue lo que sacrificó Break para estar ahí? ¿Por qué intentar matarla? D: tantas interrogantes.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Clases

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 02: CLASES**

* * *

Según el mapa que le había dado Mila, Break tenía clases en el aula 11 a las 8 de la mañana, todo estaba bien detallado, la cuestión era que igual se las había ingeniado para perderse.

Esto es molesto – no tenía tiempo que perder, la fecha límite estaba cerca y estaba buscando… ¿un salón?, cambió de dirección y siguió a un vigilante que iba silbando, según la información que había recolectado con anterioridad, ellos tenían acceso a cada una de las salas que conformaban la escuela.

Necesito una de esas llaves…- dijo en baja voz, espero que el hombre entrara descuidadamente a un vestidor y se lanzó sobre él, tocando un punto en su nuca que lo noqueó inmediatamente – me alegra haber tomado ese curso – buscó en sus pantalones la afamada llave topándose con su objetivo – perfecto – dijo agarrando al guardia y poniéndolo en posición de como si se hubiera quedado dormido, miró a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si no había nadie.

Salió sigilosamente tomando la vuelta de la esquina pero se topó con alguien o más bien se chocó, haciéndola caer al suelo - ¡disculpa, andaba distraído! – un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada intensa, tenía su atención puesta en ella – no es nada – dijo con desgana, el chico le ofreció la mano para ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó – yo puedo sola, gracias – dijo ella.

En serio, disculpa, si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, solo házmelo saber – dijo él, Break pensaba como deshacerse de la molestia pero algo se le vino a la mente - ¿puedes decirme donde está el aula 11? – el chico sonrió – claro, es mi aula casualmente, te llevaré gustoso hacia allá – el chico la guió hasta donde deseaba ir.

¡Mino! – dijo una chica que estaba parada en la entrada del salón - ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo media hora esperando el encargo, pronto será el Festival de Medianoche y tu estas demorándote – dijo la chica molesta – lo siento amore, solo que encontré una chica indefensa y perdida - Break enarcó una ceja incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿indefensa? – tal vez perdida si y más importante…"¡NO ERA UN CHICA!", tal vez por fuera lo era, pero por dentro era un hombre… ¡hombre! - ¿eres la chica de intercambio? ¿Xerxes Break? – Break asintió en respuesta – tienes un nombre poco común – dijo ella – llámame Aoi, soy la jefa de salón – extendió su mano en son de saludo, Break devolvió el gesto – este que vago que vez aquí, se llama Mino – dijo amistosamente.

Mucho…g-gusto – dijo Break - ¿podrías ayudarnos un poco? – dijo sonriente Aoi, no había forma de negarse aunque se quisiera – está bien…- así el día de Xerxes Break fue ocupado por actividades de escolares.

Llegó cansada a su cuarto – no puedo creerlo – se tiró en su cama y miró el techo, realmente no había avanzado mucho en su investigación, necesitaba más información, miró el reloj, aún eran las siete de la noche – hora de salir – abrió la puerta decidida, nada la detendría esta vez.

Habían estudiantes aún el pasillo y se mezcló con ellos, llegados a un pasillo más oscuro se alejó del grupo, miró el mapa, la sala de registros estudiantiles estaba cerca.

Evadió varios guardias y estudiantes que merodeaban por ahí, llegando por fin a la sala de registros, que estaba escaleras abajo, la luz funcionaba mal dándole ese toque de película de terror, miró a ambos lados viendo que nadie la estuviera siguiendo.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que había conseguido antes, ante ella estaban cientos de mesas con cajas y papeles, sería difícil elegir por dónde empezar, sintió un ruido y volteó hacia uno de los intrincados pasillos llenos de papeles – no hay nadie – su mente se la estaba jugando.

Vio que había una caja que parecía más nuevas que las otras, la abrió encontrándose con registros que se encontraban organizados por clases, le podría ser útil, la metió en su maleta, la sensación de que la observaban la invadió, así que decidió que era hora de salir de ahí rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta y salió de una vez al pasillo, pero un gritó llamó su atención y se dirigió corriendo hacía el origen.

Miró el mapa y lo único que quedaba en esa dirección era la sala de música, abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con los últimos momentos de una chica que estaba colgada del cuello por una cuerda de piano, el cuerpo pataleaba haciendo que el peso la empujara más hacia el suelo y terminara de destazarla.

Break veía aterrorizado la escena – ¿pero qué demonios? – completamente sorprendida, al cuerpo caer por completo, se activó un mecanismo que hizo que el piano sacara de su interior otra cuerda que iba en su dirección, Break la evadió como pude pero su mejilla fue cortada - ¿qué? – habían más hilos por toda la habitación, dio un traspié y casi queda siendo cortada en trocitos.

Un hilo se jaló en el suelo al pasar haciendo que unas cuchillas salieran disparadas hacia ellas, Break sacó su espada y cortó las cuerdas, golpeó las cuchillas como pudo.

Afuera alguien cortó otro hilo, Break sintió que algo grande se movía, miró hacia arriba y una gran cuchilla venía hacia ella, sus pies fueron aprisionados con unas placas metálicas - ¿qué? – veía como se dirigía lentamente hacía ella el objeto que le quitaría la vida.

¿No te dije que trataras que no te mataran de manera tonta? – dijo una voz enteramente molesta para ella, el tiempo se detuvo, nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera un insecto – no se puede evitar – dijo mirando el suelo, Vincent apareció detrás de ella, agarrándola por la quijada desde la espalda y agarrando su cintura con la otra mano, se sentía asqueada - ¿sabes que si eres asesinada aquí, no volverás más? – estaba claro para ella que no debía descuidarse, el trato estaba vigente.

Lo sé, solo fue un descuido – dijo tratando de soltarse – otra cosa, ¿te das cuenta? – dijo Vincent, Break miró el cadáver delante de ellos – si, ya comenzó…este es el primer asesinato…

* * *

**¿Qué busca Break buscando los registros estudiantiles?, ¿a qué se refieren con el primer asesinato?, ¿qué es el Festival de la Medianoche?...**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 03: ¿Cuál es tu deseo?**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿No te dije que trataras que no te mataran de manera tonta? – dijo una voz enteramente molesta para ella, el tiempo se detuvo, nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera un insecto – no se puede evitar – dijo mirando el suelo, Vincent apareció detrás de ella, agarrándola por la quijada desde la espalda y agarrando su cintura con la otra mano, se sentía asqueada - ¿sabes que si eres asesinada aquí, no volverás más? – estaba claro para ella que no debía descuidarse, el trato estaba vigente.

Lo sé, solo fue un descuido – dijo tratando de soltarse – otra cosa, ¿te das cuenta? – dijo Vincent, Break miró el cadáver delante de ellos – si, ya comenzó…este es el primer asesinato…

* * *

**AHORA**

Algo andaba relativamente mal, las muertes habían comenzado antes de tiempo, no se supone que debían empezar en el festival de Medianoche - ¡Vincent! – decía enfurecida Break - ¿qué pasa? ¿Sabes que hora es? – apareció sentado sobre un sillón bostezando frescamente – mmm las 6 de las mañana… ¡a mi que me importa! – dijo volviendo a lo que quería preguntar - ¿no se supone que cumpliste una parte de mi deseo? ¿Por qué las cosas no se están llevando igual a ese entonces?

Mi estimada, si cumplí tu deseo, pero…¿recuerdas lo que dije en ese momento? – Break retornó a ese momento que irónicamente en el presente en donde estaban no se había cumplido aún…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Un olor a quemado inundaba sus sentidos, no veía absolutamente nada, todo lo que había frente a él eran penumbras, sentía escozor en el área de sus ojos, los abrió con mucho dolor y no veía nada, habían rocas y objetos cayendo muy cerca de donde estaba él.

¡Oye! ¿qué hace aquí todavía? – dijo una voz femenina, que lo agarró y lo guío - ¿qué esta sucediendo? – no entendía nada – estamos bajo ataque, esas cosas llegaron aquí de sorpresa, hay cadáveres por todas partes – por el tono de la voz, podía decir que estaba en pánico - ¿cosas? – otra vez sentía ese escozor, frotó su cara en busca de alivio – no hagas eso, infectarás las heridas – ella le quitó las vendas que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que las tenía – no te preocupes, se lo que hago, era enfermera de este hospital – dijo ella en tono tranquilizador.

Al parecer el calor que hace aquí hizo que las vendas irritaran las heridas – dijo ella - ¿Por qué no puedo ver? – preguntó medio temeroso de lo que podría escuchar – es que…al parecer…- no sabía como decir lo que iba a decir - ¿es que? – preguntaba él nervioso – no puedes ver porque al parecer te extirparon los dos ojos – eso fue catastrófico para él - ¿qué? – completamente en shock, trataba de recordar algo antes de estar en ese lugar.

Creo que vi tus documentos, ¿eres Kevin Regnard, no? – preguntó ella, Break asintió – hace dos años tuviste un accidente de auto y te trajeron aquí – Break empezaba a recordar un poco - ¿qué paso con ella?¿qué pasó con Elisa? – la enfermera miró el suelo – no lo sé, solo sé que fuiste traído en un estado deplorable – situó su mente en lo último que hizo y recordó que estaban en el Instituto Rosenwhite – el Festival de Medianoche…

Sintió un golpe seco de repente - ¿qué pasa? – había algo tibio que lo había salpicado, olía a sangre fuertemente, escuchó una respiración jadeante – huye…- más sangre cayó sobre él, seguido de un rugido monstruoso, Kevin no sabía que hacer, no tenía sus ojos para guiarlo.

Escuchó las pisadas cerca y una respiración en su rostro, el aire se inundó del olor a carne descompuesta, no se movió, no respiró ni nada, estaba paralizado, al parecer lo que fuera que estuviera adelante siguió su camino, inmediatamente con sumo cuidado tomo una barra de metal que había sentido cerca y la uso para moverse, pero algo viscoso cayó sobre su rostro – no me digas – dijo en tono molesto, sintió un gran empujón que lo envió a volar contra una pared, el piso debajo de eso se derrumbó haciendo que los dos cayeran a un hoyo, haciendo imposible para él escapar.

Algo pesadísimo se le lanzó encima de él, no tenía escapatoria, sus garras abrían su ropa y causaba pequeñas laceraciones en su piel – qué patético, moriré aquí, ignorante de todo…- sentía rabia, quería saber que había sucedido, no recordaba bien todo, todo indicaba que Elisa y toda su familia estaba muerta, si pudiera hacer algo, haría lo que fuera para cambiar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Lo que sea? – una voz siniestra se escuchó en medio de la nada - ¿qué?, ¡ayúdenme! – decía desesperado, había esperanza aún – no tan fácil, dime lo que leí en tu mente, ¿lo cumplirás? – ahora se percataba que no había dicho eso en alta voz, había leído su mente realmente, no vio que la bestia que estaba encima de él, reaccionara al recién llegado – sálvame y hablaremos – no podía ser tan malo, tal vez solo le pediría ser guardaespaldas, aunque igual no servía ya.

Esta bien – dijo complacida la voz, sintió que el peso desapareció de encima y luego escuchó el grito desgarrador de algo monstruoso – gracias… - se levantó de a malas – ahora dime ¿harás lo que sea por tu deseo? ¿Por qué deseas algo, no? – dijo la voz que ya le sonaba como un chico, diría que casi de su edad - ¿mi deseo? – recordó lo que acababa de pensar no hace mucho.

¿Cómo puedes…? – la voz se acercó - ¿leer tu mente?, se escucha a kilómetros – dijo burlonamente, casi podía la expresión de chiste que no compartía – ya no me interesa, solo estas jugando – empezó a caminar torpemente - ¿estas seguro que quieres desperdiciar esta oportunidad? ¿de poder saber que pasó y hacer algo al respecto? – se detuvo al escuchar esas preguntas, realmente no sabía que pasaba pero lo que estaba seguro es que sabía lo que quería - ¿Quién eres? – acababa de sentir un aura siniestra, sus instinto quizás no estaban mal, había peligro sin embargo no había forma de escapar.

Que descortés he sido, mi nombre es Vincent el Devorador de Sueños, para servirte – dijo él - ¿qué pides a cambio de cumplir mi deseo? – un brazo rodeo su cuello y unos labios susurraron en su oído - ¿queeeé? – completamente abochornado - ¿qué clase de pedido es ese?, ¡además eso no es posible! – se escuchó una risita – si lo es, dime ¿quieres tu deseo o no? – sentenció Vincent.

No me sirve de nada sino veo nada, aún si logras cumplirlo que no creo que hagas – dijo él, aún dudaba de lo que decía Vincent, nunca en su vida había escuchado de un devorador de sueños y eso que el padre de Elisa era un reconocido arqueólogo.

Bien…te haré una demostración – los dos ojos rojos de Vincent comenzaron a brillar, el rubio puso una mano donde estaba su ojo izquierdo y extendió la mano en donde una esfera roja centellante flotaba - ¿izquierdo o derecho? – dijo Vincent - ¿qué? – no entendía – solo decide uno de los dos – le dijo para que se apresurara – derecho – Vincent sopló su mano y la esfera desapareció – abre tu ojo derecho y dime en mi cara que no crees que soy un devorador de sueños – dijo riendo egocéntricamente.

Hizo lo que dijo y vio que podía ver - ¿qué? ¿Cómo es posible? – no podía creerlo – ya ves que si decía la verdad – vio que delante de él estaba un rubio con ojos de dos colores – ¿qué paso aquí? – vio que todo estaba completamente destruido, vio a la enfermera muerta colgando de un barandal y contempló horrorizado la criatura que casi lo mata, una cosa enorme y deforme, no tenía ojos, eso explicaba porque no lo mató de una vez - ¿esto?... es el apocalipsis, Armagedón…el final…ustedes los humanos le tienen tantos nombres, para nosotros un evento más, de un momento a otro paso esto, siéntete afortunado eres de los pocos que no han sido la cena – dijo con tono de ironía – así que decide, ¿pedirás algo o no? – se sentó sobre una roca.

No le agradaba esto y menos la condición, pero si podía hacer algo, debía hacer algo – a-acepto – dijo derrotado – ¡bien! – dijo acercándose - ¿cuál es tu deseo? – apretó los puños y miró decidido – quiero regresar a el invierno de hace dos años antes del Festival de Medianoche – Vincent sonrío haciendo que le diera un escalofrío a él – pero habrá ciertos restricciones al hacerlo así que está preparado – todo se iluminó y despertó en el suelo de un departamento – mi cabeza – sentía una jaqueca terrible, se levantó y miró al espejo que estaba puesto ahí, lo que vio lo dejo completamente en shock - ¿qué es esto? ¿soy una mujer? – nuevamente una risita se escuchó en el ambiente.

¡Oye! – Vincent jugaba con el control remoto del televisor - ¿qué significa esto? – señalando su pecho femenino – mmm te dije que habían restricciones con el viaje al pasado, no podía enviarte como Kevin Regnard, afectaría la Ley de la Causalidad más de lo que ya estamos haciendo ahora mismo – Vincent encendía la televisión – ahora eres Xerxes Break, pude abrir un espacio en este lugar en el que no era ocupado por un ser viviente y además debía hacerte otra persona, puedes causar una catástrofe encontrándote contigo mismo, así que ahí tienes… -apareció un emparedado de la nada que empezó a comerse tranquilamente – prepárate, serás transferida mañana a Rosenwhite…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

La ley de la Causalidad…- dijo molesta Break – ¿quiere decir que incluso yo estoy afectando los eventos hasta el punto de adelantarlos? – Vincent jugaba con un almohada – es una posibilidad aunque de todos modos es extraño – dijo pensativo Vincent - ¿extraño? – dijo Break mirándolo con interés – olvídalo, solo es idea mía, pero ya sabes trata de que no te maten, esto afectaría todo…

* * *

**Ya hemos visto un poco lo que en verdad esta pasando, Break intenta averiguar que fue lo que realmente pasó con Elisa, la cual no sabemos exactamente quien es, ¿cuál fue la condición que le dio Vincent a Break para cumplir su deseo?, ¿los eventos se adelantan por la influencia de algo más o solo son suposiciones de Vincent?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Mensaje

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 04: MENSAJE**

* * *

**ANTES**

La ley de la Causalidad…- dijo molesta Break – ¿quiere decir que incluso yo estoy afectando los eventos hasta el punto de adelantarlos? – Vincent jugaba con una almohada – es una posibilidad aunque de todos modos es extraño – dijo pensativo Vincent - ¿extraño? – dijo Break mirándolo con interés – olvídalo, solo es idea mía, pero ya sabes trata de que no te maten, esto afectaría todo…

* * *

**AHORA**

Bien…dada la explicación ya puedo retirarme, no quiero tener ojeras que puedan asustar a los soñantes de esta época – dijo desapareciendo en el acto, Break solo veía el humo negro que aparecía – entonces debo de tener cuidado con lo que haga…- recordando la advertencia sobre la causalidad de las cosas, vio el reloj, ya debía irse.

* * *

En otra parte –señor Risel, ya esta aquí el asistente del señor Paul – un hombre de mediana edad y cabello negro y lentes miró a su secretaria – hágalos pasar – ella hizo una reverencia e hizo pasar al recién nombrado.

Buenos días señor Ricel, es un gusto tener esta oportunidad de conocerlo – se acercó al escritorio y le dio la mano, a primera instancia Ricel no le iba a dar la mano ya que no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias del negocio era necesario, le dio la mano y le indicó que tomara asiento.

¿Cómo está Paul? – preguntó Ricel – el esta muy bien, tiene ciertos problemas de salud relacionados con el corazón pero esta pasando por terapias que lo ayudan mucho, en estos momentos esta en la India, estará muy pronto aquí – dijo contento el asistente – es bueno escuchar eso – dijo dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del asistente y lo miró – ahh disculpe, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ben Ignaval – dijo sonriendo.

¿Y las esculturas de las que me habló el señor Paul? – Ben abrió su portafolio – estarán aquí todas en la noche del Festival de Media Noche como se acordó – Ricel sonrió complacido – será un festival inolvidable – dijo Ricel.

* * *

Lo primero que debía hacer era descubrir el significado del Festival de Medianoche, llegó al salón y vio que no había muchas personas, al fondo estaba Mino hablando con Aoi - ¿estas loco?, no podemos salir después de las 9, ¿estas buscando quedar como Yui del salón B? – Mino la miró - ¿no te parece raro todo esto?, ya se que llevamos tres años aquí y no hemos rechistado sobre esa regla y de las demás tampoco, pero yo vi a Yui yendo a su cuarto a la hora acordada, ella no tenía porque estar en ese salón a esa hora.

Si…se que casi la acosabas para que saliera contigo – dijo Aoi suspirando y enseguida notando la presencia de la albina, miró a Mino como diciendo que dejara de hablar – ya es tarde, ya escuché – dijo Break sin rodeos - ¿cómo es que ella no debería de estar ahí? – le preguntó a Mino, este miro a Aoi, ella suspiro y lo miró para que siguiera – es que ayer yo la seguí porque quería hablar con ella, así que entre al sector de las chicas, ella entró a su cuarto a las 8:40 p.m.

Así que eche marcha atrás ya que no la pude alcanzar y fuera de que solo faltaban 20 minutos paras las nueve así que me fui rápido de ahí – dijo Mino mirando su puesto.

Aquí había algo que no concordaba, recordaba que cuando salió su reloj decía las 8:30, era imposible que el estuviera siguiendo a la chica ya que ella había encontrado su cadáver primero en la sala de música, ¿a quien había seguido? ¿o estaba mintiendo?, era algo que debía averiguar – tal vez lo que viste fue un doppelganger – dijo la voz de un chico que estaba algo cerca de ellos.

¿Doppelganger? – preguntó Mino sin entender – es el fantasma de alguien vivo – dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro mientras leía un pequeño libro de apuntes – suena loco…- dijo Aoi mirando al chico – a propósito, ¿cómo esta tu brazo?, supe que te habían dado de alta ayer…- preguntó Aoi.

Más o menos, ya no me molesta tanto…- el chico notó que Break lo miraba con cara de ¿Quién eres? – disculpa, me metí en la conversación sin presentarme, son Jun…Travis Jun – dijo mientras estudiaba a los presentes, la puerta se abrió pasando el profesor con cara de extrema preocupación – bueno…como sabrán, el incidente de la chica Yui del salón B, al parecer fue un accidente, la policía ya revisó el área por pruebas y determinó que fue una falla de las cuerdas del piano, todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar – así que sigamos con la clase – tratando de borrar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

¿Accidente? – Break no podía creer lo que escuchaba, habían perdido un tornillo, eso había sido todo, menos un accidente, un accidente jamás trata de matarte de manera automática, fuera de que ella estaba colgada del cuello, jamás eso lo hubiera podido hacer ella.

Espero el receso y trató de entablar una conversación – disculpa Aoi-san – dijo tratando de parecer tímida – dime Aoi solamente – dijo ella – ¿qué es el festival de Media Noche?, es que como soy nueva, no entiendo que es…- Aoi sonrió.

Es cierto, ¿mmm no tenías una guía? – dijo Aoi interrogante, ¿guía?, lo más cercano a eso era la chica llamada Mira que no había visto desde hace dos días – creo, pero no la he visto – dijo contestando con la verdad – en ese festival honramos a nuestros antepasados con bailes, obras y presentaciones en vivo, fuera de las diferentes actividades que tengan los salones de clases.

¿y nada más? – esperaba escuchar algo más siniestro – ¿y porque a la Medianoche? – preguntó Break – creo que era para que sonara más misterioso – Break puso su mano en la frente – así que eso era todo – dijo algo decepcionada – si…-dijo Aoi notando el ambiente de decepción que se formaba alrededor de Break - ¿querías saber algo más? – Break negó, tendría que buscar algo sospechoso en otra parte.

* * *

Una nube negra se aparecía en la escena del crimen de la chica llamada Yui, claramente alguien había cambiado toda la escena, haciéndolo parecer un accidente, pensaba Vincent mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el salón.

Miraba cada detalle en la habitación en busca de algo que confirmaba sus sospechas, vio que una cuerda de piano había sido dejada en su lugar, no había más en toda la habitación, estaba enganchada a algo que estaba dentro de un casillero.

Lo jaló con impaciencia y salió un mensaje escrito con sangre que obviamente sabía quien era la dueña de dicha tinta roja – sé quien eres y sé lo que buscas, estas destinado a caer en la desgracia…vete – Vincent arrugó el papel molesto – ya veremos…- alguien lo observaba con una libreta en mano- esto es interesante…

* * *

**Nuevas interrogantes surgen, ¿alguien más juega en este intricado tablero? ¿Quien observaba a Vincent? ¿y realmente hay fantasmas de personas vivas moviéndose entre ellos y no se han percatado de ello?**

**Si les gustó, dejen revies XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Sucesos

**THE DREAM EATER **

**CAPITULO 05: SUCESOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Es cierto, ¿mmm no tenías una guía? – dijo Aoi interrogante, ¿guía?, lo más cercano a eso era la chica llamada Mira que no había visto desde hace dos días – creo, pero no la he visto – dijo contestando con la verdad – en ese festival honramos a nuestros antepasados con bailes, obras y presentaciones en vivo, fuera de las diferentes actividades que tengan los salones de clases.

¿y nada más? – esperaba escuchar algo más siniestro – ¿y porque a la Medianoche? – preguntó Break – creo que era para que sonara más misterioso – Break puso su mano en la frente – así que eso era todo – dijo algo decepcionada – si…-dijo Aoi notando el ambiente de decepción que se formaba alrededor de Break - ¿querías saber algo más? – Break negó, tendría que buscar algo sospechoso en otra parte.

* * *

**AHORA**

Los estudiantes se arremolinaban alrededor de un mural, Break se metió curiosa entre toda la gente reunida y vio que estaba el cartel del festival de Medianoche, ahora que lo observaba bien, recordaba que Elisa le había mostrado un afiche de ese festival – no…es igual – recordó lo que había dicho Vincent, las cosas realmente daban otro rumbo.

Miro de nuevo el cartel pero vio que el monstruo del dibujo se movía y lo miraba, se echó para atrás espantada debido a la sorpresa – se movió…- miró de nuevo pero ya estaba normal - ¿qué demonios fue eso? – escuchaba risitas en el aire y el sonido se detuvo, no escuchaba nada solo esas risas molestas que llenaban sus sentidos, salió de la multitud casi huyendo, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y se topó con alguien – disculpa…- vio de quien se trataba - ¿Mira? – esta se veía pálida y con unas ojeras que acentuaban el cansancio.

Oh, Break…-dijo sin ganas, su mirada vacía la estudió – Break-san, necesito que me acompañes hoy en la noche a un lugar – dijo ella, Break le extraño la repentina petición – no he sido una buena guía, así que hoy te daré una charla de las exigencias de esta institución…te iré a buscar a tu cuarto – dijo ella, Break asintió no muy convencido pero tal vez podría serle útil la información que pudiera sacar de ella – esta bien – Mira sonrío y siguió su camino como alma en pena – muy raro…- dijo en baja voz Break.

* * *

Travis comía un emparedado y se encontró con Mino en el salón - ¿porqué esa cara? – le preguntó sentándose en su respectiva banca – es que vi algo raro anoche en mi cuarto – Travis pasó la atención de su emparedado de jamón a Mino - ¿algo raro?¿qué fue? – dijo girándose hacia él, sabía que algo pasaba en la Escuela, sus sentidos se lo decían, por eso había vuelto, sacudió su cabeza y alejó los pensamientos que no tenían importancia y esperó que Mino continuara.

Pues…sonará loco, pero vi algo raro pegado a mi ventana, se movieron los vidrios, me escondí debajo de mi cama y sentí que algo entró a la habitación pero entonces había un amuleto que me había dado una amiga y lo saqué, algo chilló y salió por la ventana, rompiéndola de paso – dijo Mino con cara de no creer lo que el mismo decía – salí y la ventana estaba rota, no pude dormir nada – eso explicaba porque tenía esa cara - ¿puedo a ver? – sentía curiosidad – esta bien, pero realmente no quiero dormir en ese cuarto hoy – dijo al pálido – esta bien, te dejaré dormir en el mío pero será en el sillón incomodo – dijo riéndose – es algo al menos – dijo algo aliviado.

* * *

Los estudiantes veían los grandes camiones que llegaban a la escuela – síganme para indicarles donde se guardarán las esculturas – dijo Ben mientras dabas sus indicaciones, Ricel veía complacido adentro en el salón de exhibiciones, el lugar donde estarían las esculturas más antiguas del mundo, era un honor que sucediera ese gran acontecimiento en su escuela que era conocida por preparar futuros arqueólogos en una era en que el ser humano destruía su pasado y los legados del pasado.

Ahora con esto, despertaría el amor a la historia en las personas, esta era la oportunidad que siempre espero, miraba el cuadro de su difunta esposa que estaba colgado en el centro de tan elegante sala – esto será grande, Leticia – dijo emocionado.

* * *

Llegó la noche, Break esperaba impaciente tirada en la cama – ya son las 9…-dijo algo extrañada de que la persona que le había dicho que no saliera a esa hora tabú, ahora no llegaba o planeaba llegar después, algo significativamente extraño, preparó su arma y la escondió entre su ropa.

Unos tétricos golpes se sintieron en su puerta, Break se dirigió a la puerta lentamente y cuando abrió, el rostro pálido de Mira se asomó por la puerta – vengo por ti – dijo ella apaciblemente – ya veo – dijo Break sudando frío terminando de abrir la puerta y saliendo al pasillo - ¿A dónde vamos? – la apariencia de Mira se veía completamente descuidada, no parecía la persona que había visto hace tres días – debemos visitar a alguien…- eso no le decía nada pero de todas formas la siguió, caminaron buen tramo en silencio.

Travis…esto no es buena idea – le rogaba Mino en vano – al contrario, es una buena – dijo Travis viendo todo el cuarto de Mino que estaba aún hecho un desastre por el ataque de la cosa desconocida – huele a azufre – dijo revisando los pedazos de vidrio – enséñame ese amuleto Mino – Mino empezó a buscar en su bolsa lo que le había pedido Travis pero tocaron la puerta suavemente.

Mino se puso pálido y miro a Travis, Travis le dijo que hiciera silencio – yo me haré pasar por ti…- dijo haciéndole señas de que se escondiera, Travis abrió la puerta y vio a Mira parada frente a él y luego a Break que no entendía que pasaba - ¿Dónde está Mino, el dueño de este cuarto? – dijo Mira viendo que no estaba a quien buscaba – está indispuesto – contestó Travis.

¿Ah sí? – las luces parpadearon y una brisa fría se sintió, Break veía algo raro, como unas diminutas luces rojas alrededor de mira, Travis percibió el olor a azufre – no puede ser – intentó retroceder pero era muy tarde, Mira se le lanzó encima y empezó a deformarse su cuerpo - ¿qué demonios eres? – dijo Travis tratando de zafarse, vio sorprendido como las delicadas manos se transformaban en garras letales que le lastimaban el hombre, Mira terminó de volverse una monstruosa masa con patas y muchas hileras de afilados dientes - ¿qué esperas?, ayúdame con él, ¿no tienes hambre? – le habló con voz monstruosa a Break, pero miró y no estaba, solo sintió un dolor intenso sobre una de las patas.

Un alarido infernal se sintió en la habitación, Break jaló un poco a Travis para sacarlo de debajo de lo que era ahora Mira – no entiendo de que me hablas – dijo Break volviendo a cortar, pero no podía jalarlo y cortar a la vez, otra mano jaló a Travis – tú también – dijo Break sorprendiéndose de ver a Mino ahí también.

Sacaron a Travis y Break cortó cerca de los ojos de Mira, dándoles tiempo de escapar - ¿qué es eso? – decía espantado Mino corriendo, a Break le recordaba lo que había visto en el futuro pero era un poco diferente - ¡como se atreven! – dijo Mira enfurecida - ¡no escaparan! – se sintieron pesados por un momento y luego estaba completamente paralizados los tres - ¡no me puedo mover! – gritó Mino aterrado.

Mira se acercaba poco a poco a ellos tanteando el piso con su brazo restante – pagarás por traidor – dijo refiriéndose a Break, Mira logró sujetar a Break, ya esta imaginaba su muerte frustrada, el brazo de Mira fue cortado de repente – no puedo dejar que hagas eso, mi estimada ~ - dijo un Vincent que estaba sentado tomando té sobre la cabeza de Mira - ¡maldito! – chillaba furiosa.

Se levantó para atacarlo pero ya Vincent no estaba sobre su cabeza, estaba sobre la cama ahora mirando aburrido, Mira se movió contra él para aplastarlo pero entonces Vincent levantó la mano tranquilamente mientras bostezaba - ¿para esto desperté? – Mira fue desintegrada en pedazos, los demás pudieron volver a moverse.

Vincent se acercó y sin que nadie lo viera, absorbió una luz roja que salió de los pedazos de Mira – no me siento bien – dijo Mino cayendo inconsciente, Travis a duras penas lo pudo agarrar con un brazo ya que el otro sangraba – así que por fin te muestras…- dijo Travis a Vincent - ¿me puedes ver?...vaya…eso es una sorpresa – dijo mirándolo – eres el que estaba en la escena del crimen hoy – dijo tirándoselo en la cara sin más – y tú eres un entrometido – dijo respondiéndole de vuelta, miradas de odio se acumularon entre los dos.

No entiendo porque ella me trajo hasta aquí – dijo Break mientras miraba los restos de ella – quien sabe…- dijo Vincent empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, su rostro se puso serió – es mejor que se vayan de aquí , puede venir alguien a ver – Break y Travis miraron a Mino – me lo llevaré a mi cuarto, pero necesito hablar con los dos – dijo mirándolos, Vincent no dijo nada y Travis se retiró – tú sabes algo, ¿no? – Break sabía perfectamente que algo estaba ocultando y no lo dejaría hasta que lo dijera, Vincent sabía perfectamente esto y se acercó sonriente a ella – si te lo digo, ¿me darás algo a cambio? – Break sentía que estaba muy cerca, así que retrocedió un poco – depende… ¿qué pides? – Vincent sonrió y susurró en su oído o hizo parecer que lo iba a hacer, la cara de Break cambió de rojo claro hasta llegar a la tonalidad intensa de la sorpresa - ¡aléjate, depravado! - lo empujó indignada y pensaba hacerlo picadillo pero vio que ya no estaba en el lugar – ¡imbécil! – caminó furiosa hacia la puerta pero vio que había un espejo y vio algo que la hizo querer asesinar a Vincent, una mancha roja estaba sobre la blanca piel de su cuello - ¡te mataré! – se escuchó el grito en toda la escuela.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, Mira se transformó en un horrible monstruo que pensaba devorar a Mino, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿qué quiso decir Mira con lo que le dice a Break?, ¿qué es lo que oculta Vincent?, ¿de qué quiere hablar Travis?, tantas cosas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	6. Planes Suicidas

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 06: PLANES SUICIDAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Vincent se acercó y sin que nadie lo viera, absorbió una luz roja que salió de los pedazos de Mira – no me siento bien – dijo Mino cayendo inconsciente, Travis a duras penas lo pudo agarrar con un brazo ya que el otro sangraba – así que por fin te muestras…- dijo Travis a Vincent - ¿me puedes ver?...vaya…eso es una sorpresa – dijo mirándolo – eres el que estaba en la escena del crimen hoy – dijo tirándoselo en la cara sin más – y tú eres un entrometido – dijo respondiéndole de vuelta, miradas de odio se acumularon entre los dos.

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent estaba curioso de saber la identidad del dichoso Travis Jun, no era normal que pudiera ser visto por humanos, más anormal aún es que la cosa que los atacó la otra noche pudiera ser vista por ellos.

Lo único que todo esto le indicaba es que algo sucedía a sus espaldas y él lo averiguaría, sacó una esfera roja que retenía algo en su interior – te dejaré salir con una condición – una bola de energía se movió - ¿cuál? – dijo una voz deformada – estarás bajo mi servicio, si te niegas te destruyo…simple – dijo sin contemplaciones.

La entidad pareció pensarlo un momento – acepto…no tengo otra opción – Vincent sonrío complacido de la respuesta – eso fue muy inteligente – soltó un rayo que cayó sobre la esfera y esta se transformó – te ves bien así – dijo Vincent riéndose.

¿Un gato? – dijo sin creerlo un felino de color blanco con una expresión de pura molestia - ¿no podía ser otra cosa? - dijo al borde de la furia el gato.

Mi magia solo daba para eso – dijo mirando el firmamento, se encontraban en la azotea - ¿cómo te llamas? – miró al gato – creo que Gauf – contestó el felino sentándose sobre sus dos patas mientras miraba las delantera un poco molesto.

¿Quién es tu creador? – le preguntó Vincent – no lo sé, cuando desperté estaba dentro de ese cuerpo y había una orden en mi cabeza de comerme a ese humano – dijo extrañado, no sentía ninguna presión mental.

Oh…ya veo…te dejaré una misión importante, si la haces bien, te irá bien conmigo – dijo mirando el sol que salía, marcando el inicio del nuevo día – vigila a Xerxes Break por mí, yo tengo cosas que ver – dijo Vincent.

* * *

Xerxes Break caminaba con una expresión de pésimo humor, cada vez que se miraba el cuello una ira incontenible aparecía en su rostro - ¡lo mataré! – le valía el contrato que tuviera, eso no daba derecho a hacerle eso, se sentía sucia y asqueada, recordó el pago del contrato – que alguien me mate por favor – pensaba mientras tenía la cara recostada en una pared.

Oye…- una voz interrumpió sus deseos suicidas – necesito hablar – Travis estaba delante de ella con cara de que sería un tema serio – esta bien…- Travis comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de él - ¿cómo está Mino? – preguntó Break.

Nada grave, solo sufre el shock – dijo Travis que no le dio mucha importancia – ahora el problema es otro…Aoi no aparece desde anoche – dijo Travis con rostro de preocupación – y eso no es todo…

Entró al cuarto – te diré la razón por la que estoy aquí – dijo Travis, invitándola a pasar, Break quedó con la boca abierta – había papeles, recortes y apuntes por todas partes, incluso en las ventanas que oscurecían todo – yo soy vidente y vi lo que pasará…en el Festival de la Media noche – la primera cosa que pasó por la mente de Break fue – "después de todo si tenía relación".

* * *

Vincent caminaba por un túnel completamente oscuro, lleno de esqueletos de cosas indescifrables para un humano – oh… ¿tú por aquí? – una figura femenina que su cara se encontraba tapaba por una capa purpura soltó una carcajada.

La necesidad hace que este aquí – la chica descubrió su rostro – Lotti… ¿tienes más de eso? – Vincent estaba algo pálido – serás idiota…- se acerca y lo mira – espera…¿viajaste al pasado? – lo sentó en un sillón - ¿estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres morir?, has violado una de las leyes universales – dijo Lotti buscando algo entre muchos potes y frascos.

No tenía opción…ahora más que nunca estoy cerca – Lotti lo miró – deja esa ambición suicida, no te llevará a nada – dijo Lotti incrédula de lo que escuchaba – no puedo dejar que esto se quede impune, debo de tener mi venganza, arruinaré sus planes aunque esto signifique morir – dijo molesto mirando el techo que brillaba con colores extraños.

Lo que sea, ya te lo advertí, no podré hacer el mismo milagro dos veces – le da un frasco – úsalo solo si es importante – le da otro frasco – esto te servirá para reponer las energías…- Lotti no sabía si decirle o no la información que había recibido - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Vincent al verla dudosa.

Ayer vieron a Gil…- Vincent abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿donde? – casi gritó, Lotti sacó un periódico del mundo de los demonios – Ataque al Castillo Val Tallen – leyó Vincent en alta voz y viendo el retrato de su hermano mayor - ¡demonios! – se frustró de inmediato, un mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo en el sillón.

No estas en condiciones de ir y detenerlo, aunque ese nos es el caso… ¿no? – Vincent miró amargamente el periódico – cierto…ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada más que seguir con el plan…- se levantó y caminó hacia la salida – es probable que esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos – Lotti estaba clara de la razón de eso – lo sé, ya no tendrás suficiente poder para hacerlo… - Vincent desapareció y Lotti miró el periódico de nuevo – esto es una tragedia… - pensó Lotti estrechando la mirada.

* * *

¿Un vidente? – dijo Break – si…sé que pasara algo terrible en este lugar, técnicamente todo será tragado por la oscuridad…sangre y muerte por todas partes – dijo Travis un poco consternado, no era nada bonito recordar todo eso.

Lo único que no sé, es como sucederá todo…es demasiado borroso – miró a Break – sé que sabes algo…- Break pareció pensarlo un poco pero decidió compartir lo que sabía – yo vengo de dos años en el futuro, cuando desperté todo estaba destruido y había criaturas que se habían comido a los seres humanos – dijo Break obviando el tema de Vincent.

Por eso me parecías rara…- dijo Travis entendiendo algunas cosas – ese tipo… ¿no es humano verdad…es algo más raro? – preguntó Travis.

Pues…algo así…- Travis vio un lazo rojo sujeto a su muñeca - ¿tienes un contrato…no? – Break casi grita del susto - ¿cómo lo sabes? – Travis sonrió – es visible para mi, creo que también para esas cosas…- dijo Travis tirándose sobre el sillón.

Eso es cierto…yo pensé que eras uno de nosotros – dijo Gauf que estaba sobre una caja - ¿el gato habló? – todos quedaron sorprendidos – no soy un gato, soy la "cosa" que los atacó – todos se apartaron esperando que los atacara.

Idiotas, no los atacaré – dijo Gauf rascándose – Vincent me dejó a cargo de ti – le dijo a Break, reavivando la furia contra Vincent – no soy una chiquilla que dejas cuidando a cualquiera – dijo con ansias asesinas- ¿no nos atacarás? – Gauf negó – estoy sirviendo a Vincent temporalmente – dijo fanfarronamente.

Ahora el asunto es Aoi, hay que buscarla – dijo Travis - ¿puedes ayudarme? – Travis no le gustaba pedir favores pero la situación lo ameritaba – esta bien ¿pero cómo? – dijo Break.

Se que es inhumano pedir esto…pero… ¿podrías ser la carnada? – dijo Travis – mmm no me parece mala idea – dijo Break, en realidad estaba pensando hacer algo así para ver que era lo que la quería matar en las noches - ¿entonces ejecutaremos todo a las nueve de la noche de hoy? – seguirían el plan suicida al pie de la letra – algo me da mala espina de este plan – decía Gauf bostezando.

Mino se levantó - ¿y yo tengo que ir? – preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta - ¿prefieres quedarte aquí solo? – dijo Travis con una sonrisa – no…- dijo Mino derrotado, quien sabe que cosa fea vería ahora.

* * *

**9:00 P.M.**

Break caminaba silbando tranquilamente por un pasillo solitario – vamos, vengan por mi – Gauf estaba en su hombro, Travis y Mino miraban desde lejos – no hay señal de nada aquí, a Aoi dicen que la vieron por última vez aquí – repasaba los testimonios que había recogido por toda la escuela.

Break seguía en lo suyo y ya comenzaba a aburrirse, dio la vuelta pero algo impidió que lo hiciera completamente, miró el suelo lentamente y vio como una gran boca se abría - ¿qué? – se agarró de uno de los dientes e intento salir de ahí.

¿Qué demonios? – Travis tomó una vara que había ahí y la clavó entre los dientes para evitar que se cerrara la boca, Gauf miró el interior de la boca desde el brazo de Break – ya veo…- Gauf subió por su brazo y quedó junto a Travis - ¡salten adentro, ya! – Travis y Mino miraban incrédulos - ¿estas loco? – interrogó espantado Mino que también luchaba para mantener la vara.

Háganme caso, sé porque lo digo – Mino y Travis se miraron y luego a Break – esta bien – Break se soltó y los otros dos saltaron temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarles, por último Gauf entró, la vara se rompió y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**¿A dónde habrán caído?, ¿a Vincent qué le sucede?, ¿el mundo de los demonios?, ¿Gil es un criminal?, ¿Travis vidente?, este capitulo solo está lleno de puras preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Trampas

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 07: TRAMPAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

¿Qué demonios? – Travis tomó una vara que había ahí y la clavó entre los dientes para evitar que se cerrara la boca, Gauf miró el interior de la boca desde el brazo de Break – ya veo…- Gauf subió por su brazo y quedó junto a Travis - ¡salten adentro, ya! – Travis y Mino miraban incrédulos - ¿estas loco? – interrogó espantado Mino que también luchaba para mantener la vara.

Háganme caso, sé porque lo digo – Mino y Travis se miraron y luego a Break – esta bien – Break se soltó y los otros dos saltaron temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarles, por último Gauf entró, la vara se rompió y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**AHORA**

Vincent regresaba a través de un portal en el techo de la habitación de Break, se tambaleó un poco al caminar – esto es molesto… – sus ojos denotaban un gran cansancio.

Y para colmo empezaba a llover, como detestaba la lluvia, le traían malos recuerdos que intentaba en vano alejar de su mente.

Buscó las presencias de Break y Gauf en vano, no estaban en ningún lado – esto es extraño…- empezó a caminar mientras abría uno de los frascos que antes Lotti le había dado.

Sacó una esfera azul y la masticó lentamente, sentía que sus energías se reponían poco a poco, miró a todas partes.

Era imposible pensar que los dos hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia y que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Incluso el vidente y el chico que lo acompaña, nadie podía desaparecer así por así a menos que algo poderoso interfiera con él.

Ya veo…aquí hay algo más…- miró el edificio que estaba delante de él, tal vez debería dar un paseo por la escuela.

* * *

Una gota de agua cayó lentamente hasta llegar el rostro de la chica albina, esta perezosamente abrió los ojos encontrándose en un pasillo de piedra - ¿Dónde estoy? – le dolía la cabeza.

Sobre mí…- dijo una voz debajo de ella, miró lentamente encontrándose con que Mino y Travis estaban debajo de ella.

Break se levantó rápidamente – perdón…- Mino miró mal a Travis – la hubieras dejado un rato más – susurró Mino a Travis – olvídalo…- empezó a caminar con expresión seria – que aburrido – dijo Mino siguiéndolo.

Travis tocó la pared – pared de roca…esto es demasiado antiguo – Mino le pasó un encendedor para poder ver bien – estaban en una gran pasillo donde habían muchos cuadros en donde no había nada en ellos.

Esto es tétrico…- dijo Mino mirando de cerca los cuadros - ¿hasta donde llega este pasillo? – preguntó Break viendo que aún no llegaban a ningún lado.

Algo rodando al frente los alertó inmediatamente, el ruido seguía acercándose sonoramente y ya no sabían que hacer, algo les decía que correr no serviría de mucho.

Hubo silencio de improviso, todos esperaban que algo los atacara, Mino se relajó un poco – debe ser una rata jejeje…- rió nerviosamente.

De la nada algo saltó sobre Mino y este cayó al suelo - ¡suéltame! – gritaba asustado Mino que abrió los ojos y se encontró una calavera que lo miraba – ¡ahhhhh! – cayó inconsciente por el susto.

Es solo Gauf – Break agarró por el cuello al gato blanco y le quitó la calavera de la cabeza - ¿qué pretendes con asustarnos? – Break miró mal al gato – solo revivía los viejos tiempos – dijo el gato devolviéndole la mirada.

Break pasó su vista el cráneo – ¿esto es un número? – estaba marcado el número setenta y dos en el cráneo, Travis veía el alma de Mino salir por su boca por el susto, pero al escuchar a Break pasó de él.

¿Puedes dármelo por un segundo? – le dijo a Break, ella se lo extendió mientras seguía mirando mal al gato.

Travis inmediatamente cuando lo tocó, escuchó gritos de horror y algo que caminaba por ese pasillo dejando pisadas de sangre en el suelo, soltó inmediatamente el cráneo y este se rompió al caer.

Creo que debemos avanzar, estamos en peligro quedándonos aquí – dijo Travis algo perturbado por lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

¿Dónde encontraste ese cráneo? – se dirigió Travis a Gauf – más adelante hay unas celdas, hay muchos cráneos, pero no sé hasta donde llegaban, no exploré más – se soltó del agarre de Break – puedo guiarlos – empezó a caminar adelante.

* * *

Vincent caminaba por los pasillos y se paró delante de una sala de actos, sentía que había una energía extraña.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, había estatuas de antiguas civilizaciones por todas partes, según sabía este sería el espectáculo estrella del Festival de Media Noche.

Miró todas las estatuas, todas tenían expresiones siniestras y desagradables – que mal gusto…- continuó caminando como si nada, sabía que la presencia estaba ahí pero aún no podía decir donde.

Una gota de algo baboso que cayó de repente en su hombro haciéndolo mirar lentamente hacia arriba – así que ahí estabas…- un gusano enorme abría la boca mostrando muchas hileras de dientes se le lanzaba encima de un momento a otro.

Un gran estruendo se sintió en la sala, alguien en una oficina sonreía al escuchar el sonido – caíste…- sonrió la persona en las sombras.

* * *

El grupo había llegado a las celdas, por donde pasaran había muchos cráneos con números igual que el de antes.

Travis iluminó lo que estaba adelante, una hilera enorme de celdas estaba frente a ellos - ¿qué hace esto aquí? – dijo Travis mientras cargaba a Mino que aún no despertaba.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – una voz sonó a lo lejos – esa voz…- Travis soltó a Mino y salió corriendo - ¡Aoi! – iluminó cada una de las celdas, hasta que se encontró un brazo que sobresalía entre unas rejas - ¿qué pasó? – Travis trataba de abrir la celda mientras preguntaba.

Yo caminaba hacia mi habitación y de repente sentí que me seguían – hizo una pausa al sentirse mal – sentí que se movía el suelo y después estaba aquí – Travis logró abrir la celda.

¿No has visto nada raro aquí? – Aoi salió de la celda, tenía raspones y heridas por todas partes – solo escuchaba algo que se movía cerca pero como todo estaba oscuro no vi nada – dijo con un poco de miedo.

Un sonido se sintió en la profunda oscuridad, Travis tuvo la visión de algo siniestro acercándose – creo que es lo que hizo esto, vámonos de aquí – dijo en baja voz.

Break abofeteaba a Mino para que reaccionara – oye despierta…- se comenzaba a hartar, vio que Travis venía a toda velocidad con Aoi - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Break – lo que la trajo aquí viene detrás de nosotros – las pisadas se sentían cerca, Break sintió una presencia que le dio escalofríos.

Break siguió a Travis y Aoi dejando atrás sin querer a Mino – supongo que te tendré que salvar – pensaba resignado Gauf que dio un certero rasguño en la cara de Mino.

Un grito de dolor se sintió en todo el lugar - ¡maldito gato! – Mino empezó a perseguirlo para estrangularlo, le valía que fuera parlante.

Break vio que Mino los había alcanzado rápidamente – sabía que olvidaba algo…- dijo cínicamente mientras corría.

Pero un palpito de algo siniestro le aviso que se detuviera - ¡deténganse! – gritó Break de repente y todos obedecieron sin entender – está aquí…- Break veía con su ojos una figura oscura frente ellos que los miraban con ojos rojos.

Y para empeorar la situación, no había solo uno – estamos rodeados – dijo Break, Gauf analizaba la situación – cuando les de la señal…corran – dijo Gauf poniéndose al frente y preparándose.

1…2…3 – Gauf brilló intensamente haciendo que las criaturas quedaran ciegas por la repentina luz - ¡ahora! – salieron corriendo de ahí como si no hubiera un mañana - ¡hay que buscar una salida de aquí o seremos la cena! – gritó Gauf.

Habían tenido la suerte de de encontrar una trampa demoniaca, ahora nuevamente tener la misma suerte para encontrar otra era completamente imposible, Gauf pensaba mientras corría, Vincent lo mataría.

* * *

Mientras tanto Vincent tenía problemas para dominar a la criatura – ¡maldición! – decía entre dientes, le había logrado herir un brazo, había sido mala idea venir aquí con esa cantidad mínima de magia, nunca pensó que habría algo de semejante nivel en ese lugar.

El gusano bestia lo lanzó contra una pared – tch…- se movió rápido evitando otra mordida letal, ya se estaba hartando, tendría que usar su magia ya que no tenía otra opción.

Extendió su mano pero nada pasó - ¿eh? – se quitó nuevamente evitando un golpe mortal, no entendía que pasaba, no podía usar su poder, aún era muy pronto para que sucediera esto,

El gusano se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero en el – no te dejaré – dijo la misma voz que observaba todo desde hace rato, riéndose delante de la puerta de la sala de actos.

Break miró hacia un corredor, acababa de sentir una presencia conocida, no entendía bien que le pasaba pero sabía que debía ir en esa dirección.

¡Por ahí! – Break corría guiándolos por otro rumbo, Gauf no objetó nada sospechando la razón por la que ella quería ir por esa dirección.

Jeh…tengo suerte – decía Vincent complacido, había encontrado una trampa sin querer y esta intentaba devorar al gusano que había tratado de comérselo hace un momento.

Break llegó corriendo hasta que vio un gusano monstruoso en el techo - ¡Vincent! – el aludido reconoció la voz – oh vaya…ahí estabas ¿cómo les va? – dijo tranquilamente.

Oh si, estamos en un feliz día de campo y queríamos invitarte…idiota ¿como crees? – respondió Break completamente sarcástica – me alegra que lo disfrutes – dijo Vincent empujando más el gusano hacia abajo con el pie.

Los perseguidores del grupo cada vez se acercaban más – les sugiero que suban sino quieren ser la cena – dijo Vincent.

Todos estaban espantados con el gusano de muchos dientes pero subieron por la parte en que no veían su enorme boca, Vincent usaba una palanca para mantener la trampa lo suficientemente abierta para que pudieran salir todos.

Break miró extrañado a Vincent, normalmente hubiera usado su magia y ya, más se veía muy pálido – bien…puedes largarte – Vincent empujó sin más el gusano al agujero completamente molesto.

Imagino que encontraron interesantes amigos allá abajo – dijo viendo como se cerraba la trampa - ¿qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Break directamente – mi estimada…esos son demonios…de la más baja clase…- dijo enigmáticamente.

* * *

**Se ha revelado la identidad de las criaturas que secuestran personas en la institución D8, nada menos que demonios, se salvaron de a poco de ser la cena, ¿quién sería la persona que le tendió la trampa a Vincent?, ¿Break comienza a desarrollar habilidades especiales?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Heridas

**THE DREAM EATER**

**CAPITULO 08: HERIDAS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Imagino que encontraron interesantes amigos allá abajo – dijo viendo como se cerraba la trampa - ¿qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Break directamente – mi estimada…esos son demonios…de la más baja clase…- dijo enigmáticamente.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break estaba acostada en su cama, luego de todo lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, no había podido pegar los ojos.

No estaba muy tranquila a decir verdad, en cualquier momento una horda de demonios hambrientos se la comerían.

Se movió por quinta vez en la madrugada, realmente no estaba cómoda con nada, pero en este momento había algo que la hacía sentirse peor.

Otra respiración llenó su ambiente de silencio – mmm… - realmente no estaba cómoda, ya que no estaba sola.

El rostro de Vincent estaba muy cerca para su gusto, se preguntaba como diablos había llegado a esta situación, debían hacer un retroceso de una media hora.

* * *

**30 MINUTOS ANTES…**

Con lo que había dicho Vincent, Travis estaba seguro de lo que había visto en sus visiones - ¿por qué están aquí? – le preguntó directamente a Vincent.

Ni idea, aunque es claro que no es para nada bueno para los humanos – dijo empezando a caminar – traten de no estar mucho tiempo en los corredores, se abrirán más de esas trampas…- salió hacia el pasillo.

¡Oye! – Travis tenía más preguntas para Vincent pero como tenía Aoi sostenida, no podía seguirlo. Mino sentía que se le iba el alma, esta aventura había sido demasiado paras él.

Break miró a sus acompañantes – es mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, antes que aparezca otra de esas trampas – dijo Break tomando el otro brazo de Aoi.

Es mejor que vayas con él, luego te tocará volver sola y es peligroso – dijo Travis serio, en parte tenía razón pero no se sentía bien dejándoles todo el rescate.

Esta bien…- Break comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde antes había tomado Vincent – es raro…- ahora que lo pensaba, Vincent hubiera desaparecido y ya, sin embargo se fue caminando.

Había algo raro, sus sentidos le decían eso – ese tonto…- al fin vio la razón de porque le extrañaba el comportamiento de Vincent.

En el suelo había un camino de sangre, ella lo siguió hasta que llegó a la escalera que se dirigía a la azotea, la puerta de esta estaba entre abierta dando paso a la luz de la luna.

Al borde del techo pudo ver a Vincent mirando toda la ciudad, iba a llamarlo cuando escuchó un ruido de molestia viniendo de él, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia así que se acercó cuidadosamente.

Podía ver que sangraba mucho, desde su ángulo podía ver una enorme herida en su brazo – maldito gusano…- Vincent estaba molesto, ahora era cuando menos podía sufrir una herida de este calibre, quería atrapar a quien le había puesto esa trampa.

Una venda se le cayó al suelo pero no podía agarrarla con su mano mala, volteó lentamente, encontrándose con un ojo rojo mirándolo - ¿no estabas durmiendo? – pregunto el despreocupadamente, escondiendo el brazo en el proceso.

¿Quién puede dormir después de ver esas cosas? – Break suspiró y se sentó a lado – me desesperas, ya dame ese brazo – dijo con fastidio ella.

No gracias, yo puedo solo – dijo Vincent mirando a otra parte – si, puedes tanto que no puedes siquiera tomar de vuelta las vendas – Break agarró su brazo sin ningún cuidado.

¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! – a Vincent le había dolido hasta el alma con ese jalón – técnicamente si – Break lo admitía descaradamente.

Tú…- Vincent solo decía controlando su furia y mirando a otra parte – dime ¿por qué esas cosas están aquí?... yo sé que lo sabes o por lo menos tienes alguna sospecha – Vincent la miró.

Pues creo que ya tienen mucho tiempo aquí, algo me hace pensar que incluso antes que se construyera la escuela – dijo mirando el patio.

¿Estuviste en los registros estudiantiles? ¿no? – le preguntó Vincent, Break asintió en respuesta – pues dime… ¿Cuántos desaparecidos hay? ¿cada cuanto tiempo? – Break trató de recordar lo que había investigado.

Pues si hubieron desaparecidos, pero eran casos aislados y no tenían que ver – contestó ella - ¿estás segura? – le contestó él.

Ya en este punto deberías estar consciente de que todo es una farsa, ¿y si esos casos son una farsa o están siendo cubiertos? – dijo Vincent viendo como Break vendaba de manera perfecta la herida.

Ahora que Vincent lo ponía así, era una gran posibilidad que eso se estuviera dando – creo que revisaré todo de nuevo – terminó de vendar y lo soltó.

Bien…yo creo que…- Vincent se sintió mareado y todo le dio vuelta de repente, Break vio en cámara lenta como Vincent se inclinaba hacia el vacio.

¡Oye! – logró agarrar su brazo bueno, pero quedó ella al borde de caer con él - ¡despierta! – la mano de Break se resbaló un poco – no puede ser…- moriría de forma estúpida, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, algo agarró la manga de su camisa.

¡¿Están loucocs?! – a duras penas Gauf hablaba por estar sosteniéndolos con su hocico, con todo la fuerza que le brindaba su actual cuerpo de gato. Logró subir a Break hasta el borde y así está pudo subir a Vincent con ella.

Break fue a ver el estado de Vincent - ¿qué le pasa? – preguntó al gato, Gauf lo olfateó y puso cara de espanto – su poder demoniaco está demasiado bajo, nunca había visto a alguien en este estado – dijo Gauf alarmado.

Si está en ese estado, hay que escondernos, las cosas de allá abajo querrán salir y comérselo – dijo Gauf y Break lo empezó a llevarlo de un brazo hasta su cuarto.

Luego de muchos problemas, ella pudo llegar por fin a su habitación – bien…- lo tiró en su cama y lo empujó hacia el centro.

Que molesto ha sido esto – suspiró cansada, realmente ahora tenía sueño pero cada vez que pensaba en dormir recordaba a esos demonios.

Vio que la capa que llevaba Vincent encima, manchaba de sangre la sábana – ahhh…tendré que quitársela – le daba mucha pereza hacerlo pero se acercó un poco.

La jaló y entonces la capa comenzó a moverse sola, en cuestión de segundos se había expandido hasta el punto de atraparla a ella, quedando muy cerca de Vincent – díganme que esto no está pasando – dijo al borde del trauma.

¡Gauf! – llamó desesperada pero este ya estaba profundamente dormido y ella estaba completamente inmovilizada para poder lanzarle cualquier cosa a él. No le quedaba otra cosa que dormir junto a la persona que en este momento más detestaba…

Alguien jugaba ajedrez con miniaturas de estatuas, muy parecidas a las de la sala de exhibición – hay que poner más trampas para que el juego sea interesante – se relamía los labios pensando que esto se ponía divertido, una risa maligna se escuchaba desde una habitación llenas de velas dentro de la escuela – esto solo comienza…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo porque ya voy tarde para la universidad DX, maldito tiempo que no rindes nada ¬¬, todos los datos de los estudiantes podrían estar mal y quizás hay más de lo que se dice, Vincent está muy mal y está perdiendo sus poderes, y si no fuera lo suficientemente problemático, ahora quedan atrapados en la capa de Vincent ¿qué pasará XDDDD?**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 8D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
